


Lip Sync

by DisenchantedHelena



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amused somewhat concerned dad Stephen, Gen, Proud Dad Tony, Steve is pure boi, Tom Holland Lip Sync Battle, do, if you haven't seen it, it's amazing, who's an avenger in this shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisenchantedHelena/pseuds/DisenchantedHelena
Summary: "Hey kid, what's this?" ?" Tony asked, holding up Peter's phone. A text from MJ, readingYou killed it last night u twink. Peter paled, both at the fact MJ had called him a twink and Tony Stark had seen, and that the video was something he didn't want any of the Avengers to see. Ever.





	Lip Sync

"Hey Parker, what's this?" Tony asked, holding up Peter's phone. A text from MJ, reading _You killed it last night u twink_. Peter paled, both at the fact MJ had called him a twink and Tony Stark had seen, and that the video was something he didn't want any of the Avengers to see. Ever.

"Mr.Stark! Th-That's personal!" He squeaked, lunging for his phone and failing miserably as Tony passes it to Bucky, who smirks. Peter pales, knowing that those two teaming up together is utter chaos. Steve rubs his temple, seeming to agree.

"Mr.Barnes, I'm about to get on my knees and beg you! Please don't put that video on!" He hears a mutter of 'kinky' behind him, probably from Sam, but he ignores it. All that matters is that neither Bucky or Tony didn't put that video on. They both seem to consider before smirking at him. 

"FRIDAY, be a doll and cast this video to the TV," Bucky says in a sickly-sweet voice, staring right at a blushing Peter Parker, who buries his head in his hands as the video starts, applause and music seemingly innocent to the already somewhat underwhelmed avengers. 

The cheerful melody of Singing in the Rain starts, he feels the Avengers slightly falter at his innocent looking performance. He knows they'll be surprised enough soon, but it still feels even more embarrassing. "This is what you were embarrassed about?" Steve asks, his voice too pure for what he was about to see next. He had no idea. Singing in the Rain stops. Umbrella starts, he hears Rihanna's voice.

"Oh-" (Steve, he thinks, the voice is too innocent for it not to be.)

"Holy shit kid-" (Tony. He sounds mildly impressed, surprisingly.)

"I'm..not even surprised." (A done sounding Stephen. Peter can tell he's mildly impressed.)

"I'm crying!" (Clint, who has already fallen to the floor.)

"Why is Peter a hotter woman than I am?" (Natasha, sounding even more impressed than Tony.)

 

Peter curled up on the floor with a low whine, blushing as he heard the music stop, trying not to feel the Avenger's gazes burning through him. "I-I told you it was personal!" He mumbled. Clint was still cry-laughing on the floor, wheezing and gasping for air as Natasha kicked him. 

 

The Avengers didn't stop teasing him for weeks. He wasn't even safe from his own dads. They still brought it up months later when he was arguing with them.


End file.
